A vision system may attempt to infer the relative position of a vehicle with respect to a crop image (e.g., crop rows or crop cut/uncut edge). However, background art vision systems may require excessive computational resources or tend to respond too slowly for real-time navigation of a vehicle. Further, vision systems may be inaccurate because of variations or discontinuities in the crop rows or crop cut/uncut edge. Therefore, a need exists for a robust vision system for vehicle guidance that is less computationally demanding, more responsive, and more resistant to guidance errors associated with variations in the crop.